


tear in my heart

by orphan_account



Series: peterflash in twenty øne piløts [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cute, Cute boyos, Fluff, M/M, PeterFlash, caprisons?? like the drink?? yeet, idk what this is but pls read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 03:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: peter grabbed his hand before pressing a kiss onto the palm of his thumb. “you’re an idiot.”flash grinned, as happy as a teenager with a 5.0 gpa can be.“yes but im you’re idiot.”[ title credit twenty one pilots ]





	tear in my heart

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated :)

“ _it takes a song to come around and show you how, she’s the tear in my heart. im alive. she’s the tear in my heart. im on fire.”_

themonth was full of chilly, unwelcoming smiles. the radiant scent of fall loomed around the mocha boy with mocking ease, making him wear a deep gray beanie over his nondescript over coat.

flash had stumbled into class, obviously hungover in some way or form. he mumbled a half hearted excuse before he sat down to the left in the front row. he grabbed his notebook and laptop from his backpack with a sigh, flinching every time he took a breath.

 he felt prying eyes trace over his neck with wonder, ignoring the almost obnoxious smile that came from none other than the one, and only peter parker. once he mustered up the courage to glance over there, he was greeted with a mouthed “again?”

he stifled a laugh.

 “shut up.”

 peter resisted the urge to stick out his tongue, like a child. but oh, how flash made him feel so young.

by the fourth hour the two were sat outside, their jackets and sweatshirts joining others to fight against the swirling, sweet wind. “You really drank sixty? sixty?”

flash attempted to resist the extreme urge to blush, it being a worthless attempt against the thumping of his wildly beating heart. “i had homework! i needed to stay awake.” he traced his finger softly down peter’s face admirably. “and the strawberry kiwi flavour is just good.”

peter grabbed his hand before pressing a kiss onto the palm of his thumb. “you’re an idiot.”

flash grinned, as happy as a teenager  with a 5.0 GPA can be.

“yes, but im  _your_ idiot.” 

* * *


End file.
